Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to blow molded containers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to blow molded containers of the type that comprise a view stripe.
General Background
Most plastic liquid containers of the type used for storing, shipping, and dispensing liquids are blow molded. For example, trigger sprayer containers, quart size lubricant containers, and shampoo and personal health care containers, just to name a few, are typically blow molded. In many circumstances, it is desirable for the plastic of the container to be colored. For example, it may be desirable to color such containers for marking purposes, for identification purposes, for compliance purposes, or even for purposes of shielding ultraviolet or other light rays from degrading liquid contained in such containers. In some cases it is acceptable for such coloring to be transparent such that the liquid in such containers can be observed from outside the containers. However, often it is preferable that such coloring be opaque. As can be appreciated, opaque liquids containers suffer from a disadvantage in that the level of liquid in such containers cannot easily be determined from a distance.
In view of the foregoing, some blow molded containers are molded from both transparent plastic and opaque plastic in a manner such that the transparent plastic forms a vertical “view stripe” along one side of the container. Such view stripes allow the majority of such containers to be opaque while still allowing people to observe the levels of liquid in such containers by peering into the containers through the view stripes. However, in some circumstances such view stripes are difficult to use since often little light reflects back out of the containers through the view stripe. Additionally, such view stripes typically must be viewed perpendicularly to ascertain the level of liquids in such containers.